Saved By Dalton
by Appleinn4
Summary: The Real Reason Blaine left his old school and went to Dalton


A/N: So I have always wondered what was so big that made Blaine go to Dalton. This is one possiblity

Disclaimer: Just yea no glee

* * *

There he was, Jacob

The guy that I had been crushing on for two years

Here at road view high we didn't have a huge selection of cute boys but Jacob was one of them

Cute butt

The hair

The body

Oh that six pack

He had been on my soccer team since 7th grade and I had liked him ever since

It was pretty well known that he was gay

Anyone that played for my team literally and figuratively was welcome in my world

"Hey Jacob" I said waving nervously

He smiled and said "hey Blaine"

"I was- ya know- wondering if you wanted to go out with me, to a smoothie joint"

He smiled and nodded his head yes

"Okay is after school okay?" I asked fidgeting with my hands

"Yea it's great, see you then, and meet me by the bikes" he said walking in the other direction to class

Finally the day had come, the day I would go put with

Jacob Peterson

Class passed slowly

And even slower as I began cursing at it to speed up

The clock was playing cruel tricks

Math passed

And then social studies came around my last class of the day.

60 minutes

Oh god

60 freaking minutes

Great now 59 that was a big help

I tried to listen to my teacher but his voice drowned on into painful and boring words

And now I only had

45 minutes of class left

Oh god

Oh god

Oh gooooo-

*ring!*

I jumped out of my seat now awake from my nap

I collected my things and ran out with the rest of the students

I went to the bike rack where I found Jacob waiting for me

Since he got a ride from a friend this morning we went in my car to the smoothie joint

We both got the banana rampage smoothie

The date was going great and then I was about to kiss him.

I got closer and so did he

We both closed our eyes then

*flash*

*flash*

People were taking pictures and videos

I didn't even realize why until I felt something wet, cold and sticky on my head and running down my face

Jacob was laughing like the rest of the shop as I realized what had happened

Jacob had played me for a fool

I was just publicly humiliated in front of the biggest school hang out place.

The laughter slowly drowned out as I ran to the bathroom

Inside were to boys

One with dark skin another with black spiked hair

Tears ran down my eyes as I grabbed paper towels and wiped away the banana smoothie off my face

I put A few paper towels under warm water and rubbed it through my hair trying to get out all the sticky goo

"Hey man we saw what happened that really wasn't cool what they did to you" said the boy with the spiked hair. Grabbing a wet towel from my hand and helping get the spots I missed on the back

"I just can't believe he would do that to me" I said shaking my head in disbelief

I wiped my tears off as the boys introduced themselves

"I'm David, sophomore at Dalton" said the dark skinned boy

"And I'm Wes also a sophomore at Dalton"

Said the one with spiked hair

"I'm Blaine, from road view high a sophomore as well. What's Dalton?"

"A private school" David answered

I nodded

"Here's my number, we have to go, just call of if you need our help. Wes stated handing me a slip of paper

I half smiled putting the piece of paper in my back pocket and said "thanks"

Then they were gone.

Nobody has ever been that nice to me.

Maybe I didn't admit it before but unless you were Jacob you weren't accepted for being gay, I was what they call a loner, and I knew tomorrow at school I'd be even worse off.

It was the next day, I slowly gathered myself out of bed unwillingly getting ready for school and before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot.

I stepped outside and laughter filled around me.

I looked around to see that everyone was whispering and laughing at me.

I put my head down and quickly walked to French.

As soon as the class filled with the other students I could hear those spreading rumors in French thinking I couldn't understand even though I should be a year higher than them by now.

I heard their rude comments through the whole day

Someone even threw a banana at me

Later I found out it was Jacob who was kneeling behind a garbage can

Tease

All the teasing

Lunch was the worst

Everyone was talking

I felt like I was in some horrible teenage chick flick

This school sucks

Eventually the torture was gone and I was back in my car

I soon as I was out of the driveway tears began running down my cheeks.

And before I knew it I was sobbing

Thankfully my house was close because by the time I got home my eyes were foggy with tears.

I just wanted to die

And maybe that's what I would do.

I ran straight to the the kitchen

"MOM? DAD?"

Great nobodies home

Nobody to stop me

More tears fell down my eyes as I grabbed the largest and sharpest knife from the kitchen

Putting it up to my throat I felt more and more tears fall from my eyes and then

The knife slipped from my hands as once again I broke down

There had to be a better way.

I had to leave road view high

Taking out the crinkled slip of paper I dialed Wes's number

I was going to Dalton even if I had to pay admission myself.


End file.
